


Glass Diamonds

by Thera Dratara (TheraHedwig)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheraHedwig/pseuds/Thera%20Dratara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai disliked fragility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Running with the idea that Aichi's frailty might not be all that attractive, also crazy allergories and metaphors and Kai not being very straight forward.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of it's associated material. This is a free fanmade work made for fans.

He was building a cardhouse.

Kai Toshiki never cared much for building card-houses, but it was three O' clock in the morning with him wide awake and really bored. So he found himself balancing his playing cards against each other, building higher and wider as he went.  
Halfway through, he accidentally bumped into the table and the whole card house came crashing down. In a way it was his own fault, he should've used a less fragile construction method. He picked the cards up and began anew.

Kai disliked fragility. Fragile things cost too much time and effort to maintain. One single mistake and it was gone. People too. Flushed and flaky pale skin that burned too easily, a slightly dented nose that probably broke one too many times, those eyes too large and too full of emotion, a frame too frail and hair just plain weird. Such a person would probably die from some or other wasting disease, one that would destroy them bit by bit till even their family couldn't handle being by their side. They would never survive an accident, even tough people didn't survive those.

He didn't know what to do about such people, what to think of them, how to act around them. Wouldn't even like them, if it weren't for those few moments. Moments where frailty became delicateness, intricate, elegant and strong. Moments where he wondered if he was just observing an ugly casing most of the time, where what looked like glass-work might actually be diamonds. Those times made him feel greedy.

But then the diamonds seemed to insist on being glass-work in his hands, being so damn fragile that he couldn't hold it without it breaking. They would shatter in his hands, cutting into his skin. He couldn't handle such fragility. It didn't even occur to him to clean up the mess till someone told him to, and he wondered if he should even bother at all trying to hold them.

But here he was, building, no finishing a card-house. He sat back and looked at it. It looked kinda impressive, and was much better constructed then before. Still, he could take one card away from the base and it would all come crashing down as well, though the cards wouldn't cut like the glass would. The association wasn't very inviting though.

Kai de-constructed it from the top down.


End file.
